Of Dragons & Kings
by Cajun Wombat
Summary: The vampire menace has been dealt with. The Last Dragonborn has seized his destiny from the First Dragonborn. Now, the Dovahkiin faces three even greater challenges. The World Eater himself, a homeland bent on self-destruction, & an Eagle that seeks dominion over the Children of the Sky. All while convincing a certain widow to give their love a chance. Sky Above, Voice Within.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of Bethesda Softworks trademarked material.**

Ch. 1

Homecoming

The road to Solitude was a quiet one. It had been two weeks since he & Bran, the war hound he had purchased from the Dawnguard, had returned from Solstheim. Two weeks of traveling to the different shrines of his Dark Ladies. Vrael had refused to be Hermaeus Mora's puppet in Apocrypha, so the Daedric Prince of Knowledge & Fate had grown tired of the Last Dragonborn's defiance & would have killed him just as he had Miraak, but Azura, Nocturnal, & Meridia had intervened on behalf of their mutual Champion. They threatened Mora that should he ever interfere with the Last Dragonborn's fate again, they would wage war upon Apocrypha & burn his hellish library down, book by book. In thanks to the three Daedric Princesses, Vrael left a special offering at each of their shrines. For Azura, the Queen of the Night Sky, he planted several bushes of magical ice roses that would survive the frozen mountain-top home of her shrine. At the Twilight Sepulcher, he sent the Crown of Barenziah, complete with all twenty-four gems, through the Ebonmere portal to Nocturnal's Oblivion realm of Evergloam. Keeping Lady Luck on your side is always a good thing, Vrael thought to himself. Yesterday, while visiting the shrine of Meridia, Vrael could not come up with a proper gift for the Lady of Life & Energy. After meditating on the problem for a day, the solution came in the form of his mentor, Paarthurnax's words.

"_In your tongue, the word simply means 'fire'. It is change given form. Power & energy at its most primal. That is the true meaning of 'Yol'. Suleyk. Power. You have it, as do all dov. But power is inert without action & choice. Think of this, as the fire builds in you su'um, in your breath. Su'um ahrk morah. What will you burn? What will you spare?"_

An inspired idea came to Vrael, & he sat down to meditate on the proper _**Rotmulaag**_, that he should use to gain his desired effect. After making sure he had the wording correct, Vrael created an eternal flame that would forever rest between the outstretched hands of Meridia's statue. At first he was worried he had offended the Daedric Princess, but whenever he saw the beacon's glow intensify, Vrael knew that the Lady of Life was pleased with her gift. (Words of Power)

Around midday, Vrael & Bran came within sight of Dragon Bridge. Smiling at the armored war hound, Vrael asked playfully, "You ready to go home, boy? I'm sure Ghorbash could grill up a few venison steaks for us."

Bran barked enthusiastically & spun in a circle before rolling onto his back for a belly rub. Giving in & scratching the beast, Vrael laughed & said, "Well then let's get a move on, Bran!" as he took off running across the bridge.

As man & beast raced towards the village, two loud roars shattered the levity of the moment & brought Vrael skidding to a halt just as he reached the halfway point of the bridge. Looking up he was horrified to see an elder dragon & a frost dragon descending from the clouds. The frost dragon swooped low & made a pass over the main road in town, breathing a deadly ray of frost over the soldiers who had poured out of the bunkhouse to protect the village. As he reached the last soldier, the frost dragon snapped his jaws over the poor bastard & carried him into the sky, devouring the brave man, armor & all.

Resuming his sprint across the bridge, Vrael unslung his steel shield from his shoulder & drew his Skyforge steel sword from the scabbard on his back, but before he & Bran could finish crossing the bridge, the elder dragon crashed to the ground in front of them. A strong intake of breath from the old wyrm made Vrael bring up his shield as he dropped to one knee. A single barked order from Vrael made Bran crouch low behind his master so that he wasn't caught in the inferno that issued forth from the dragon's mouth. Thankfully, Vrael had long ago enchanted his medallion to give him some resistance from flames, so the heat was bearable, but still extremely uncomfortable.

Once the shout had ended, Vrael stood & drew in a breath of his own, "_**WULD NAH KEST**_!" The shout sped him forward along the bridge at a breakneck speed towards the elder dragon. As his shout ended, Vrael used the momentum he had gained, & jumped into the air, soaring high above the dragon's head. The elder dragon tried to snap at Vrael as he flew through the air, but all the wyrm got for his attempt was a quick slash across the snout with a skyforge steel sword. While flying through the air, Vrael noticed the frost dragon hovering above the soldiers, breathing frost down upon them relentlessly. Drawing in another huge breath, he shouted, "_**JOOR ZAH FRUL**_!"

The shout took the frost dragon straight in the chest & sent him crashing to the ground in front of the soldiers, who began hacking at the beast savagely. The distraction of helping the soldiers while he was in midair proved costly to Vrael. As he landed & tried to bring his sword to bear upon the dragon's wing, the giant reptile's tail smashed into the Dragonborn's side. The force of the hit sent him skipping along the ground, like a stone upon water, until he smashed through the side of a house.

Such a blow would have killed anyone else, but Vrael had long since become something far more than just an ordinary mortal. Shaking off the hit, Vrael lifted heavy wooden planks that would have taken several normal men to lift, from his chest. Getting steadily to his feet, Vrael noticed the family cowering in the corner. As he retrieved his sword from the pile of rubble, he told them, "Stay inside" before jumping back through the hole he had created in the side of their house. Believing that as soon as the dragon saw him he would be doused in its flame breath once more, Vrael raised his shield, but was surprised to see Bran attacking the dragon. Fearing for his canine companion's life, he ran towards the two snarling beasts.

The dragon drew back its head like a serpent & struck forward with lightning speed, trying to snap up the war hound in his powerful jaws. Bran jumped to the side & ran under the dragon, where he began tearing at membrane of its wings. With a great roar, the elder dragon stood on its hind legs & shook its wings out, dislodging the smaller animal & sending Bran flying out of sight. But the damage had been done. Scalding drops of blood fell to the ground & sizzled with heat. Knowing it was grounded, the dragon narrowed its bright orange eyes at Vrael, & rumbled, "_**Zu fen ni mah wah hio ahrk hin grohiik, Dovahkiin**__**.**__** Zu'u Lokgrahhun, ahrk zu'u hin dinok**_**!**" (I will not fall to you & your wolf, Dragonborn. I am Lokgrahhun, & I am your death!)

"_**Meyz ruz, zeymah. Mu fent koraaz wen Thu'um los zokmul**_," Vrael answered back, as he charged the elder dragon. (Come then, brother. We shall see whose Voice is strongest.)

The dragon struck its head forward, trying to snap Vrael up, but he dodged to the side & jumped onto the dragon's head. As the beast reared its head up trying to dislodge its unwanted passenger, Vrael nearly slipped off but managed to hold onto one of the elder dragon's horns. Taking his sword, Vrael shoved three & a half feet of Skyforge steel through the dragon's eye & into its brain. One final twitch was all the warning he had before its body flopped to the ground with a thunderous boom. Because he had been dangling from the dragon's head, Vrael was nearly crushed as the reptile's skull fell atop him. Grunting with effort, he lifted the heavy skull from his legs & retrieved his sword.

As he turned to help the soldiers fend off the frost dragon he was slightly shocked & more than a little proud to see that his help was not needed. The frost dragon had reared up & was flapping his wings in an attempt to buffet the guards with strong gusts of wind so that he might take to the air once more. But one of the guards, a young Nord with a steel great sword, darted forward while the dov's chest was exposed, & sank his blade into the frost dragon's heart all the way to the hilt. Frost shot into the sky as the dragon roared in pain & rage. Slowly, it slumped to the ground while its cold blood seeped slowly out of the wound. With a final rumble from its throat, & one last beat of its mighty heart, the dovah died. The soldiers all clapped their comrade on the back for his mighty deed.

As the telltale crackle of the dragons' bodies going up in flames reached his ears, Vrael braced himself for the _**Sil-domiit**_. With the sound of roaring fire & rushing wind, the two souls crashed into Vrael's body, & unmade him. It is always painful, to absorb a dragon's soul. Searing, aching pain racked his body as his body attempted to contain the massive amount of energy being poured into it. Such a transference of knowledge & power is not without its cost. Vrael felt both of their absolute terror at knowing they; two immortal dovah, were dying. Gritting his teeth at the pain & confusion that ran through his mind & body, Vrael fought to retain his identity amidst the clashing of errant thoughts & memories. Their memories merged with his in a disorienting rush until the young dragonslayer could no longer tell which ones are truly his & which ones belonged to the slain beasts. Towards the end though, Vrael could feel new strength & power creeping into his limbs. The nasty cut he had sustained when the elder dragon's head had fallen on his legs, healed instantly. The ache he felt in his back from plowing through the wall of that house faded away. (Soul-merge)

After a few seconds that seemed like a life-age of Nirn, the _**Sil-domiit**_ was complete & Vrael opened his eyes to see the guards all standing around, looking at him with awe upon their faces. As he rose from the knee he had fallen to, the villagers & guards around him all dropped to one knee around him, & one of the guards in the front simply stated, "Dragonborn."

Vrael took a cloth from his belt & wiped the blood from his sword before returning it the scabbard on his back, & being uncomfortable with the adulation, bade the villagers, "Please, good people, get on your feet. I am no Jarl, & definitely not a Divine for you to bow before. I am just a warrior. You owe me nothing."

"You would be wrong there, milord. We owe you our very lives. The guards always do a fine job of defending us against dragon attacks, but that was always one dragon. We have never been attacked by two at once. The attacks have been getting worse. Last week alone we had three dragon attacks, & now two of the winged demons at once! You are a godsend, sire," an elderly woman said as three children ran out from behind her skirts & began dancing around Vrael, asking him a thousand questions in their small voices.

"Can you shout again, Dragonborn?"

"How many dragons have you killed?"

"Have you ever ridden a dragon?"

"Children, the man just killed a dragon. I imagine he & the guards are all very tired. Stop pestering him," the spinster said admonishingly. Chastened, the children all grumbled & ceased their questions.

A soft whine reached his ears & made Vrael take off running in the direction of the pitiful sound. As he rounded the side of the house he came upon Bran whining & licking his leg. The fool dog had hung on whenever the elder dragon had buffeted his wings, & the strength of the dragon's motion had sent the husky flying into the side of a house much like his master. Thankfully, it was just a clean break, & after a little concentration, Vrael was able to heal Bran with one of the few healing spells he had learned from his mother. As soon as he was able, Bran jumped to his feet & took off running towards the children. The incorrigible dog knew that he was more likely to get treats, a belly rub, & general adoration from children. Vrael shook his head with a smile on his face as the hound inevitably rolled over onto his back & allowed the more than willing children to rub his belly. Still smiling, Vrael turned to the guards & inquired, "Where is your captain?"

"That would be me, milord," said a giant Nord with a huge battleaxe strapped to his back. He stepped forward & looked down at Vrael, which was quite a feat since Vrael was six & a half feet tall himself.

"What news of the Civil War? Has either side gained an advantage?" Vrael asked, trying not to ask the question he truly wanted to ask.

"The war stays a stalemate, Dragonborn."

"Very well. You & your men have done well. I have seen many men flee at the mere sight of a dragon, & yet you all stood your ground & slew the beast," Vrael said as he removed his coin purse from his belt & threw it to the guard captain. "Drinks are on me tonight, men. Toss back a few bottles of Black-Briar & celebrate your victory as a true Nord should. Where is the young man who dealt the killing blow to the frost dragon?"

The young man stepped forward bashfully as his comrades all clapped him on the back. Vrael looked at the young guard & held his hand out. The young man reached out, clasping forearms with the Dragonborn, & grinned whenever Vrael praised him, "That was a fine thrust, my friend." Vrael turned back to the captain, & asked, "Who was the guard that was killed?"

"That would be Bjorn Bear-Claw. He was a good man. He has a wife & three children," the captain said, regret clear upon his face.

"He is in Sovngarde now, kindsman. His death was no fault of yours," Vrael told the man, even as he thought to himself, _His blood is on my hands._ "I must continue on to Solitude. I have been away for far too long & wish to speak with the Jarl. _**Prozah wundunne**_"_._ (Good travels)

Whistling for Bran, Vrael set off once more towards Solitude.

The rest of the trip to the city was uneventful. He made sure to stop by & see how Geimund had taken care of Frost while he was a way on Solstheim. The stallion was in good shape, but he was in terrible need of a run. He made a mental note to have Ghorbash pay Geimund a little bit extra for looking after the beast.

Walking through the front gates, he heard many calls of "Ho! Dragonborn!" & "Vrael has returned". Vrael clasped forearms with many of the guards, & promised them all grand tales of his adventures on Solstheim after he had rested up. Making his way to Proudspire Manor, Vrael was glad to set foot in his home once more. It was if a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. Bran ran straight inside to the kitchen & began barking at Ghorbash.

"Dammit dog! How many times do I have to tell you to stay out of the kitchen? Last time you ate an entire beef shank & then expected me to feel sorry for you because you were too full. That shit ain't happening again," the large gruff Orsimer told the husky.

Vrael merely laughed as he removed his steel horned helmet & entered the home. "I promised him that you would grill us up some venison steaks. Plus he helped me & the guards at Dragon Bridge kill not one, but two dragons."

"Two you say? I've heard a lot of talk in the Winking Skeever that the dragon menace is getting out of hand. Tullius lost an entire group of fresh reinforcements from Cyrodiil last week. I could almost hear him shouting all the way from Castle Dour," the orc growled as he began dutifully cutting large slabs of venison from, what was no doubt, a fresh kill he made this morning.

"Were there any messages while I was gone?" Vrael asked as he made his way to his room. Once there, he began removing his steel armor & placing it on the mannequin in the corner. After taking his armor off, a bath sounded like the next best thing to Sovngarde. As he looked for the water bucket, he was surprised to see that the wash tub was already filled. He truly had chosen the best man to be his housecarl. Vrael faintly whispered "_**YOL**_" & a small stream of fire leapt from his mouth to light the kindling beneath the tub. Vrael hated cold baths, & Ghorbash knew it.

But even the slight whisper of the Word of Power made the house rumble, & Vrael couldn't help but smile when he heard Ghorbash cuss, "By Malacath's left stone, I wish you wouldn't fucking do that! You're gonna bring the damn roof down on our heads one day!"

Smiling, Vrael sat down to wait until the water had a steady amount of steam coming off of it before he got in. Sighing in contentment, he relaxed & allowed the aches & pains of the last few months to wash away. As he lay there soaking in the soothing warmth, Ghorbash entered his room & told him plainly, "Elisef told me that she wishes to see you at court as soon as you return."

Sitting up, Vrael asked, "Did she say anything else?"

Chuckling, Ghorbash told him, "If you mean, did she announce her undying love for you, then no."

"Go fuck yourself, Ghorbash."

Grunting again, the big orc intoned, "Dinner is ready whenever you want. I'll wash the dog while you eat. I'll clean your weapons & armor tomorrow while you meet with Elisef.

"Thank you, Ghorbash. Once again, you prove to be a good friend," Vrael told him with all seriousness.

"Yea, I'd hate to see how this place would look without me to look after it."

After showering & eating, dusk was upon the city & sleep was calling to the Last Dragonborn. He whispered a quick prayer to Azura since this was her time of day, & whistled for Bran. The husky came bounding up the stairs, & after circling his mat at the foot of Vrael's bed, he lay down & promptly went to licking himself. As he lay down in bed, Vrael hoped to have a dreamless & restful sleep. But it was not to be, for as he entered the land of dreams, a great black dragon with ruby eyes, swooped down to devour countless brave warriors in the depths of an impenetrable fog.

**Author's Note**: Ok guys, I wanted readers to be able to see what the English translation of everything said in Dovahzul (Dragon language) is without having to look it up themselves. So I decided to put the translation at the end of every paragraph that contained a phrase or sentence in Dovahzul. Let me know if this makes the story easier to read, or if I should place a translation index at the end of every chapter. I also put the phrases & sentences spoken in Dovahzul in _**Bold Italics**_, so that readers could tell the difference between the Dragon language, & a character's inner thoughts (_which are always in regular italics_). I didn't add the translations for the dragon shouts, because I thought that most people would know them pretty well by now. However, if enough people feel that I should add those translations also, I will. One last thing; just as Odhaviing's name meant Winged-Snow-Hunter in Dovahzul, Lokgrahhun (the name of the elder dragon in this chapter) means Sky-Battle-Hero. So as I come up with different names for dragons, I will provide the meanings of their names in my Author's Notes. I'm a bit rusty, so go easy on me folks. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of Bethesda Softworks trademarked material.**

**Ch. 2**

**Something to Fight For**

"My Jarl, there is also the small matter of expenses. Surely you do not expect me to sell my product so cheaply? Weapons are an expensive commodity; I simply cannot sell them for less than their true value. Besides, we have a deal; you signed a weapons contract with me last year," Erikur whined, as he stood in front of Elisif.

Elisif the Fair rubbed the bridge of her nose at the grating sound of the man's voice. Of all the thanes in her court, she despised Erikur the most. He double dealt with the Empire & the Stormcloaks, selling them low quality weapons for ridiculous prices. _How Torygg managed to put up with him, I'll never know,_ she thought exasperatedly.

"I have received too many reports from our troops, of shoddy arms & armor bought from your vendors. Our soldiers could be out there dying because you will not sell quality armaments. The terms of that contract were that you would sell QUALITY arms & armor for a fair price. The iron you have given to my troops is brittle & black. It is not QUALITY. I understand you must make a living, Thane Erikur, but these shortcuts will not be tolerated. Tell your blacksmiths that the next shipment of weapons & armor will be thoroughly tested by General Tullius' men before being dispensed amongst the troops. If found to be of less than a satisfactory nature, our contract will be terminated & I will sue you for the coin we gave you," Elisif told him vehemently, her impatience getting the better of her.

The deep voice of someone she had tried not to think of for six months popped to the forefront of her mind with his maddening mantra, _**Su'um ahrk morah,**__ breath & focus._ Turning to her steward, Elisif said, "Steward Falk, I have a task for you."

"Yes, my Jarl?" the man questioned with one of his flaming eyebrows raised.

"I want to start stockpiling food, water, bandages, & other essentials in the event that we come under siege. I would like for you to oversee this matter personally," Elisif dictated to the loyal steward.

"A wise course of action, my jarl. However, we have little food or water to spare," Falk answered, a look of embarrassment upon his face. But Falk's pride, & her own were soon saved.

"Wise indeed, Jarl Elisif. I will personally donate five thousand septims to such a worthy cause. Erikur, if you wish to sell your arms & armor for a decent value, perhaps you should make sure that they are first of any value at all," said that same deep voice from her memory, coming up the stairs.

A shiver ran up Elisif's spine as the court all turned & gasped at the newcomer. He strode into the hall on finely tooled black leather boots, his shoulders broad & his chest deep. He wore simple black breeches with a blood red tunic. A black leather surcoat went over the tunic, & he wore a vest of silvery chainmail under his tunic that clinked slightly as he walked. Leather bracers covered his forearms, & black leather gloves protected his strong hands. His ever present Skyforge steel sword, _**Strun-Iisk**_, was in its scabbard upon his hip. (Stormfang)

Falk Firebeard announced in a voice loud enough to be heard above all the whispers & mutterings of the court, "My lords & my ladies, I present to you Vrael Iron-Heart the Dragonborn, recently returned from his adventures in Solstheim. Welcome back, Thane Vrael."

Elisif watched as the Dragonborn clasped forearms with her steward fondly. While not exactly friends, the Dragonborn & her steward had a healthy respect for one another. He did the same with her housecarl, Bolgeir Bearclaw, & gave a nod of respect to her court sorceress, Sybille Stentor. The same could not be said of Erikur, whose face had become red as a cherry upon Vrael's barbed words.

"General Tullius would never allow that. He's ordered all surplus food to be given over for the war effort," Erikur said venomously to Vrael.

The steel grey eyes of the Dragonborn turned upon his rival thane with a look of utter dislike emblazoned upon them, "General Tullius does not run this city, Thane Erikur. Or have you forgotten your oaths of fealty?"

Looking around nervously Erikur of course attempted to save face & gritted out between clenched teeth, "My apologies, Jarl Elisif. I was thinking only of the importance of the war effort."

Though delighted that Vrael had stood up for her, Elisif maintained a look of aloof neutrality, "No apologies are necessary, Thane Erikur. But you are right about the war. Perhaps this is a matter best discussed with the General in person."

Despite knowing about Vrael's maddeningly neutral stance on the civil war, she still felt a twinge of hurt whenever he rolled his eyes at her statement to Erikur. The fights between them about his neutrality were almost as legendary as his dragonslaying feats. But in the end, the Way of the Voice would not allow him to pick a side. He could only act in violence to defend the helpless & himself.

Ever dutiful, Falk the steward wrote upon his scroll & said, "I shall make the arrangements, my Jarl."

Striding towards the throne on his long legs, Vrael knelt before Elisif, & in that delightful rumble, said reverently, "My Jarl."

"Rise, my thane. I am glad that you have returned safely," Elisif told him truthfully. She had not realized how much she had missed Vrael until just now. It was if a great weight had been lifted from her chest. Suppressing her inner glee, Elisif motioned for him to stand.

Vrael looked up at her with an unknowable gleam in his eye as he stood to his full height & stared down at Elisif, "My Jarl I have returned from Solstheim & am answering your summons. What would you have of me, my lady?"

Shivers ran down her spine again at the way his voice formed the words. Deep, resonant, & clear; Vrael's was a voice of power & authority. Mentally chiding herself, Elisif spoke to the court, "Leave us. I need to speak with the Dragonborn alone. We shall reconvene court at eight tomorrow morning."

The room broke out into whispers & titters of conversation as the court slowly did her bidding & filed down the staircase & out the front doors of the palace. Falk stepped into Elisif's line of sight just long enough to catch her eye & make sure she had not forgotten the warning he had given her a year ago, before leaving for his own quarters.

"_Be careful,"_ Falk had told her. _"Gossip can hurt your standing with the people as much as a loss on the battlefield to Ulfric's forces. I know that Vrael has come to mean a lot to you over the last few months. He is young, handsome, powerful, & noble. Everyone is drawn to him. The boy oozes charisma. But do not let your emotions cloud your judgement. Already, whispers abound that the relationship between the two of you is most improper."_

Having already decided that Falk was right, Elisif tried to remain distant from the one man she wanted desperately to be close to, & told him, "I was told that yesterday, upon your entrance to Dragon Bridge, the town was set upon by not one, but two dragons at the same time. You have been gone for six months my Thane. During your absence, the dragon menace has gotten well out of hand. Last month six buildings were burned to the ground in just one dragon attack in Falkreath. Every day I receive similar reports from every city, village, mining camp, lumber yard, & troop encampment across the land. Something must be done about the beasts."

Vrael growled loudly in frustration & the sound made the very air vibrate. He turned away from her & ran a hand through his short cropped midnight hair while placing the other on the hilt of his sword. Had Bolgeir been there he would have taken the move as a threat, but Elisif knew that it was only a reflex.

Stepping down from the throne, Elisif stepped close to Vrael, & laid a small hand upon his massive shoulder before saying gently, "I know you hate killing them, Vrael. I know it pains you every time you absorb one of their souls. I hate it for you. I have seen the dragons. They are magnificent creatures. Just like you, a part of me admires their power, ferocity, cunning, & intelligence. But they are also destructive, vicious, prideful, & vindictive. You have told me so yourself. Our people are losing hope."

Elisif saw his shoulders square up & she knew that he was about to begin another epic argument between the two of them, & as much as it pained her to put such a burden upon his conscience, she had to make him see the truth, "Karthwasten is gone, Vrael."

Turning abruptly, the Dragonborn fixed her with his intense & incredulous stare before asking, "Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

"Destroyed. Every building burnt to the ground. Half eaten & burnt corpses littered the village. Two thousand villagers died, Vrael. Not including the two hundred guards that Jarl Igmund had stationed at Karthwasten. Only one person survived; a small orc girl, who was found wandering the road near Dragon Bridge, half dead. She later told of four dragons attacking & burning the town in the night," Elisif told him heavily.

"What class of dragons were they?" Vrael asked, his voice thick with emotion.

Thinking back upon the little girl's testimony Elisif answered, "Based upon the descriptions she gave us & the dragon index you gave to me, it was two younger dragons, a blood, & an ancient."

Feeling sick to his stomach, Vrael asked woozily, "Are you sure it was an ancient?"

"The child made a special reference to the 'orange & black demon' who led the other dragons on their rampage," Elisif relayed, feeling terrible for hurting him this way, but knowing she had to make him see that Skyrim needed his help. "Vrael you told me that dominance runs thick in a dragon's blood. I even see it in you! Do you really think that the World-Eater & his kin will stop short of subjugating all of Skyrim like they did in the First Era?" Elisif asked him, passion elevating her voice.

All that passion faded & her heart broke as she saw his shoulders slump & all the fight leave his body, when he meekly answered, "No. They will enslave or kill every man, woman, & child in Skyrim. It is the nature of a dov. Elisif, please. I'm trying to find him, but the Greybeards don't know & the Blades won't speak to me because I won't kill Paarthurnax."

"Oh yes, the reclusive leader of the Greybeards that you won't even tell me about! I am tired of your fucking secrets, Vrael. You said that you knew where Alduin had gone but you could not get to him. Why?" she asked him almost tearfully.

"Because the only way I could follow him would be if my heart stopped beating," Vrael choked out as he turned to face her & his steel grey eyes bored into her own green ones.

Disbelievingly, Elisif gasped & took a step away from the man she thought she knew, "You lie."

Vrael reached out to grasp her hand, but Elisif would have none of it. Recoiling from him as if he had struck her, she pointed a tiny finger at him & tearfully repeated, "You lie. The stories are not true. They can't be. Alduin is not there."

"Alduin is in Sovngarde, where he feasts upon the souls of the honored dead," Vrael finally admitted. Utter defeat was clear upon his face, & he knew that any feelings Elisif might have had for him were curdling fast.

It was Elisif's turn to make the rafters shake with her voice as she berated him, "How could you? You abandoned us, even after knowing this. You left for the College, then for Solstheim knowing what was happening to honorable men & women. By the Nine, do you have any idea what you've done? What Tullius & I have done!? We've sent thousands to their deaths fighting in this war & you knew the entire time that Alduin was waiting, like a serpent in its den for his prey! Oh, gods, Torygg… Why did you leave us without telling us where Alduin was? We could have-"

Looking at the young woman with rage in his eyes, Vrael had to whisper at her so that he didn't accidentally kill her with the full fury of his Voice, "You could have what? What would you have done? What would Tullius have let you do, Elisif? He would not have stopped this war any more than Ulfric would have! I have told you all, time & again, that this war did nothing but weaken Skyrim! You all worry about the Thalmor in some hypothetical sequel to the Great War, while I have to worry about an apocalypse that would make the Oblivion Crisis piss itself in the corner & cry like a child! How could I even begin to make that arrogant Imperial fuck understand the danger we are in? On the other side of the coin, that self-serving, bigoted troll's ass, Ulfric, only sees the dragons as justification that Talos is angry with the Empire for turning its back on his worship. I can't make either of those two jackasses listen to reason."

"But you still should have said something! Maybe we could have put resources together so we could discover how he gets to Sovngarde," Elisif yelled as she balled up her tiny fist & struck him in the shoulder.

"I have the Greybeards, & Esbern both looking for any mention of how Alduin travels to & from the afterlife. That is why I left for the College, I wanted to search the depths of its library. When that route brought me no closer, I traveled to Solstheim to investigate the secrets of the First Dragonborn & was nearly enslaved by Hermaeus Mora trying to find out if a mortal could even travel there without dying first!" Vrael whispered fiercely once more before collapsing into a chair along the side wall of the great hall.

Vrael covered his eyes with his hand, & Elisif could see the fight leave his body, "I have no idea what I'm doing, Elisif. I am just so very tired of killing, sneaking, & stealing. I am only twenty eight years old, yet I have enough blood on my hands to fill up Lake Ilinalta. I have stolen, I have killed, & I have destroyed. I have created, I have learned, & I have grown. Was it all for nothing? I was given this destiny, but it seems more & more like I was destined to fail from the start. Besides, if the dragons do not enslave mankind, the Aldmeri Dominion is sure to do it once they've regained their strength. Perhaps we should just prepare for the worst. I mean, what is there to fight for?"

Elisif could feel the tears flowing freely down her cheeks now, as she saw all hope leave the one man that she & all of her people must put their hope into. Looking up at her with his beautiful grey eyes, she could see they were dark with emotion as Vrael asked her, "You want to know why I truly did not tell you about Alduin fleeing to Sovngarde?"

Elisif could only wait for Vrael to speak. He kept his head in his hands, as though he were ashamed to even meet her gaze, "I didn't tell you because I could not bring myself to hurt you anymore than the rest of the world already had. Your husband was brutally murdered right in front of you. Our homeland is being torn apart by a civil war with no right or wrong side. An entire kingdom of Mer with a superiority complex & a grudge against Men seek to enslave us all, & on top of all this, our people are being terrorized by monsters from a child's fairytale that have suddenly become frighteningly real. What kind of man would I be if told the woman I loved, that her late husband's soul was in peril in the afterlife because I failed?"

Time slowed & her heart seemed to stop as Elisif's brain struggled to comprehend that the man of her dreams had just confessed his love for her. Ruthlessly squashing her rampant emotions, Elisif reached out to bring Vrael back from the brink of despair, sinking to her knees in front of him & taking his hand into her own.

"Please don't give up hope, Vrael. If you lose hope, then we are truly lost. You must fight this melancholy. I am sorry I yelled at you. It's just not every day a lady is told that the souls of soldiers she sent into battle are in peril from a god of destruction in the afterlife. There is always something to fight for."

"What is it then? Because I can no longer see it," Vrael questioned her.

"You have so many people who love you & look to you for guidance. The Companions, Isran & the Dawnguard, Serana, Tolfdir & everyone else at the College; they all look to you for leadership & hope. What about Ghorbash & Bran?" she pleaded, using her free hand to cup his strong cheek & make him meet her gaze. In a small voice, Elisif asked quietly, "Am I not worth fighting for?"

Shame descended upon Vrael's face as he realized how weak he had let himself be in front of her. The Last Dragonborn squared his shoulders, & with steel in his gaze once more, he said in his trademark rumble, "I will always fight for you, Elisif."

"Then rise my Thane. We have much to discuss."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of Bethesda Softworks trademarked material.**

**Ch. 3**

**Men of War Pt.1**

Whiterun looked much the same as Vrael remembered; wind rushing through the streets, children playing, Adrianne & Ulfberth still running _**Warmaiden's**_ near the city gates, & all the guards saluted or yelled his name.

As he walked by the Drunken Huntsman, the one person he had hoped to avoid in Whiterun came right out & looked him dead in the eye. Aela had been upset when he had broken things off between them, & it seemed as though time had not yet mended her heart. He could still remember their argument in Ysgramor's Tomb, after cleansing Kodlak's soul.

_Vrael grabbed the sack that held the heads of the Glenmoril witches, & handed one head each to Farkas & Vilkas. The brothers each threw their heads into the brazier at the same time, & the four Companions slew the twin's inner wolves._

_ "Thank you, Harbinger. You don't know what this means to my brother & I", Vilkas said. "My head hasn't been this clear in ages."_

_ "Yeah, not having to fight to maintain control all the time will be pretty great," Farkas laughed as he threw one massive arm around Vrael's shoulders._

_ Vrael thumped his fist over his breastplate right above his heart, & bowed his head in respect as the two gigantic brothers left the tomb. Vrael turned towards Aela, & the red haired beauty sauntered over to him, throwing her arms around his neck, & nuzzling his chin with her nose as she laughed, "I may not agree with their decision to be free of the Beast Blood, but I for one am glad that the old man is where he wants to be & that the twins are happy. Now if we are done here, I would very much like to be alone with you, my Harbinger. All this fighting has made my wolf howl & she wishes to hunt."_

_ Extricating himself from her amorous embrace, Vrael stepped away from Aela & reached for the bag of heads once more. Looking his lover square in her hurt-filled eyes, Vrael withdrew another head, & said, "I have one left for each of us, if you should wish it. I have made my choice."_

_ "Not you, as well. I thought we were in agreement. I thought that we had decided to keep our wolves! How could you do this to me?" Aela shrieked at the Dragonborn._

_ "I have thought long & hard about this, Aela. After hearing the twins say that their minds cleared almost instantly, I too long for an unclouded state of mind. For the last two years, the Dragon & the Wolf have been fighting for dominance within me. I am tired of my head feeling as though it is about to split in two," Vrael said._

_ "We have been given a gift! I sat quiet for so long as Kodlak spoke of being a werewolf as though it were a curse. A disease. I will not sit quietly while you say the same thing," the huntress growled fiercely._

_ "I am not saying it is a disease. I am merely saying that it is not the life for me. I damn sure do not wish it to be my afterlife. I will not be the pawn of a Daedra," Vrael growled back at her._

_ "Oh, but you will serve Meridia, Azura, & Nocturnal? Are you not slaves to their whims?" Aela fired back._

_ "No, I am not their slave. I am their champion. They do not seek to claim me for their own. They have even decided to respect my wishes to make Sovngarde my afterlife. They merely ask that I come when they call upon me for service," Vrael yelled at her._

_ "What of the power we gain? The speed? The wolf grants us so much. If you do this you will be nothing but prey again. You are not prey, Vrael. I know this in my heart. You have the spirit of a true hunter," Aela cried, trying her best to make him see her point._

_ "You're right. I am not prey," he said, & Vrael saw the relief come to her face before it was dashed once again when he continued with, "I am a dov, the mightiest hunter on Nirn. Why would I be content with life as a wolf when I could be a dragon?"_

_Stars danced in front of his eyes as Aela slapped him as hard as she could, & he heard her screech, "That's my blood inside you. That was my blood that made you what you are. Does that truly mean nothing to you? Are you really so eager to throw away what we have for some mead swilling afterlife?"_

"_What we _had_ was physical, Aela. You are still in love with Skjor, & I was a convenient partner, both in vengeance & your bed. I was young when we first started this, but I have grown much over the last two years. I am sorry, Aela, but this is my choice," Vrael said as he threw the head into the fire._

_It felt as though he was being torn in two, & in a sense, he was. His wolf spirit separated itself from his body, & Vrael fell to one knee. A smoky red apparition, the wolf snarled & snapped at the Dragonborn as he dragged himself to his feet. Howling loudly, Vrael's wolf-spirit launched itself through the air at its host, murderous intent clear in its eyes. But before it could reach the Harbinger, a single arrow took the spirit beast clear in the shoulder & through its magical heart, wherein it exploded in a cloud of red smoke. Stunned, Vrael turned to Aela & saw her putting her bow away. Aela retrieved her arrow from where it had fallen, & began walking from the tomb._

Pulling himself back from his memories, Vrael smiled & waved at his fellow Companion, who tentatively waved back. They may have parted on bad terms, but they were both still Companions & adults. They needed to put this to rest. Just as Vrael began to make his way over to the red haired huntress, another figure came out of the tavern. A giganticyoung Nord, he had on a full set of the steel plate & wielded a massive steel battleaxe. But it was his eyes that caught Vrael's attention. Golden eyes peeked out from under those brows, & those same eyes did not leave Aela for even a moment. Breathing deeply, Vrael tried to catch the young man's scent upon the air. When he did, he was very surprised. Werebears were extremely rare, even in Skyrim, & the fact that he was with Aela, a werewolf, was even more unexpected.

Walking up to his fellow Companion, Vrael was slightly hurt when she reached out to clasp forearms with him, & she said, "Greetings, my Harbinger."

Looking at her arm, & deciding to let the past be the past, Vrael grabbed the startled huntress up into a massive hug & said, "Aela. It has been far too long, stop being so damn formal."

Letting her down, Vrael turned to the young man who was looking at him with wide eyes & asked, "Who is your young friend?"

"His name is Bjorn Frost-Claw. He is one of the Skaal. I believe you may have met his tribesmen in your adventures on Solstheim?" Aela clarified as she grabbed the young man's arm & brought him forward for Vrael's inspection.

"You're the Harbinger? It is an honor to meet you," the young warrior exclaimed with wonder & admiration in his eyes, as Vrael clasped forearms with him.

"One of the Skaal, eh? Yes I have met your people. I have also encountered three others of your kind on Solstheim. It did not end well for them I'm afraid," Vrael said watching the young man's reaction.

Fear sprang into Bjorn's eyes as he furtively cast them about & said in a whisper, "How do you know what I am?"

"Do not worry, cub. As Aela has surely told you, we were all once one with the Beast. I still am, in a sense. We won't hold it against you," Vrael chuckled.

Sniffing the air around Vrael cautiously, the Skaal warrior queried, "I do not smell the beast blood within you. What sort of werebeast are you?

Laughing at the young warrior, Aela told him, "Bjorn, Vrael is also the Dragonborn. He is in essence a dragon in the body of a mortal. He is more of an animal than you or I."

Ignoring Bjorn's astonished gaze, Vrael asked Aela, "I assume you wish to have him inducted into the Companions?"

"That is my intent, yes", Aela stated, looking Vrael straight in the eye.

"Very well, Companion. If you will vouch for him, he will be tested. I have business with the Jarl at the moment, but tell everyone at Jorrvaskr I will be there later this evening. We will feast & I will tell you all about my time in Solstheim," Vrael said as he began walking up the hill towards Dragonsreach once more.

…

Dragonsreach was just as magnificent as ever. The great hall was just as spacious & warm as ever. Servants scurried about cleaning & the well disciplined Whiterun guards stood at perfect attention as he walked past. Coming up the steps, he saw Irileth standing dutifully next to the throne. She looked bored, but Vrael knew that she was watching everything that went on in the hall. He even saw her shoulders square & her hand instinctively go to her sword hilt once she saw him. Nodding his head in respect to the proud Dunmer woman, he turned to face the Jarl of Whiterun. Balgruuf sat on his throne, rubbing his eyes in irritation as Hrongar & Avenicci argued once more.

"I'm sick & tired of sitting around while Ulfric brazenly marches his men through the edges of our borders. We need to send him the message that Whiterun is not to be trifled with. We have declared ourselves neutral in the Civil War & yet Ulfric constantly threatens us. We should be taking the fight to him, brother", Hrongar argued, his deep voice growing louder with each sentence.

Just as Avenicci was about to fire back with his own argument, Vrael decided to make his presence known to the Jarl. "I see that some things never change. Avenicci & Hrongar finding something to argue about is as predictable as the sunrise."

Balgruuf's gruff demeanor sloughed off just a bit as he smiled & stood from his throne. Throwing his long arms around Vrael's shoulders, the Jarl said, "Dragonborn! It has been far too long. They tell me that you were studying at the College & then you went to Solstheim for some reason. What could have possibly led you to that ash covered rock?"

Laughing, Vrael told him, "A long story indeed, my Jarl. One I would love to tell you. Join the Companions & I in Jorrvaskr tonight. We shall feast, drink, & sing loud enough to be heard in Sovngarde, my friend."

"Too long has it been since we've tossed back a pint together, Vrael. I shall indeed be there tonight to sing the songs of victory with the fabled Companions. But alas you have that look upon your face that says you are here for more than just a friendly reunion. What troubles you my young friend?" Balgruuf asked, suddenly becoming serious.

"Indeed, my Jarl. I know my request will sound strange, but I need your help in trapping a dragon in your palace," Vrael said nervously as Balgruuf returned to sitting on his throne. Shocked stares locked onto Vrael from all corners of the great hall, as he waited for Balgruuf's reply.

Turning his wide blue eyes upon the young Dragonborn, Balgruuf shakily laughed & said, "I may have misheard you. Did you say that you needed my help in trapping a dragon in my palace?"

Vrael squared his shoulders & responded, "You know I would not ask if it were not important. I need to capture one of the beasts so that I might question it."

Balgruuf's face quickly became sober, & he remarked, "Of course. You've already saved Whiterun several times over now. I owe you a great deal. But I don't understand. Why let a dragon into the heart of the city when we have been trying so hard to keep them out? What could you possibly need to ask one of them so badly that I must put my city in danger so that you can ask it?"

Vrael braced himself for the backlash, & answered, "The threat is worse than you know. Alduin has returned. I need to ask one of the beasts loyal to him how I can get to him."

"Alduin? The World Eater himself? But how can we fight him? Doesn't his return mean that the end times are upon us?"

"Its only hopeless if we give up."

"Of course you are right. But wait a moment. You said you needed the dragon to take you to Alduin, not reveal his location. So you know where he is, but you cannot reach him?" Balgruuf questioned him. Those wise blue eyes locked onto Vrael's own grey ones as if he already knew what the Dragonborn were going to say.

"Alduin has fled to Sovngarde, where he seeks to bolster his strength by devouring the souls of the brave," Vrael Iron-Heart answered, as shocked gasps & cries of grief filled the hall.

Surprisingly, Balgruuf managed to keep his head as everyone else in the hall began to panic. Giving Vrael a look that told him the Jarl would expect answers tonight at Jorrvaskr, Balgruuf answered, "I want to help you, Dragonborn, & I will. But I need your help first."

"I live only to serve the people of Whiterun, my Jarl," Vrael answered almost automatically.

"General Tullius & Ulfric are both just waiting for me to make a mistake. Do you think they will sit idle while a dragon is slaughtering my men & burning my city? No. I can't risk weakening the city while we are under constant threat of attack from the Empire & the Stormcloaks. I'm sorry," Balgruuf told him in a voice filled with regret.

Vrael had already anticipated Balgruuf's answer. The Jarl of Whiterun, while noble, was loyal to his hold, almost to a fault. Vrael had known what his answer would be, & so on his journey to Whiterun he had thought of a plan to get Balgruuf's support. Vrael looked the older man straight in the eye & asked, "My Jarl. What if you didn't have to worry about an enemy attack?"

"Then I would be more than happy to help you with you mad dragon-trapping scheme," Balgruuf answered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "But getting both sides to agree to a truce would be difficult at this point. The bitterness has gone too deep."

"What if I were to ask the Greybeards to preside over a temporary peace summit? They are respected by both the Imperials & the Stormcloaks. Plus High Hrothgar is neutral territory. Do you think that Ulfric & Tullius would come then, Jarl Balgruuf?" Vrael inquired.

"They would have to, or risk looking like disrespectful fools in front of their men."

"Then I shall make preparations. I shall see you at Jorrvaskr tonight, Jarl Balgruuf. We will discuss the peace summit & my 'mad dragon-trapping scheme' in depth," Vrael replied as he turned to leave the fabled hall of Olaf One-Eye.

…

"So I watched as Hermaeus Mora impaled the poor bastard on one of his disgusting tentacles & claimed that I was to be his new servant. Miraak cursed me in fury. Miraak said that he hoped I would be rewarded as he had, & then he died. As I absorbed his soul, I told Hermaeus Mora that I would never be a pawn of the daedra & that my destiny was my own. The daedric lord roared in fury & I could feel him preparing to destroy me, but I used my fire breath to burn all but one of the Black Books. As the Daedric Lord of Knowledge & Fate screamed in helpless rage, I grabbed Miraak's mask, armor, & sword. I then read the final Black Book so that I might return to Nirn. Upon finding myself in Skaal Village, Frea and I burned the final Black Book in a cleansing ritual", Vrael proclaimed to his rapt audience.

Jorrvaskr was packed to the gills. Most of Whiterun had turned out for the party. Balgruuf sat near the fire with his daughter asleep in his lap & his two sons sitting next to him. The rest of the town all stood against the walls nursing mugs of mead as they listened to the Dragonborn's engrossing tale.

"What was it like to ride the dragon, Thane Iron-Heart?" Balgruuf's eldest boy, Frothar, questioned him.

"It was like nothing you've ever experienced. Imagine feeling like Talos himself, founding the Empire, & shouting Words of Power at your enemies. It was thrilling & terrifying at the same time," the Dragonborn told the young boy.

The crowd all cheered & raised their mugs in Vrael's honor. As all the visitors began to disperse, Balgruuf told the guards that had accompanied him to take his children back to the palace. Irileth refused to leave the Jarl's side, but she stayed a respectable distance away as Vrael & Balgruuf found a dark corner in which to speak privately. As he sat across the small table from Vrael, Balgruuf fixed his young Thane with a speculative gaze. Feeling as though Balgruuf was accusing him, Vrael whispered defensively, "Yes I know I should have said something. But answer me this. Do you really think it would have made a difference? You know General Tullius & you know Ulfric even better. You know that neither of them would have stopped this war."

"I'm not questioning you lad. But you do have the right of it. They would have never stopped fighting. And I understand why you didn't tell anyone. It would have created panic at a time when nothing could be done about it. But how in Oblivion do you plan on luring a dragon into my keep?"

"Esbern has a theory that when I defeated Alduin atop the Throat of the World, that it shook the loyalties of many dragons. Some might not be as loyal to the World Eater as he would prefer. The dragon hierarchy is based on power & dominance. When I defeated Alduin, I demonstrated that I might be more powerful than he. Dragon names are made up of three words of power just like other shouts. If I can learn one of these names, & call that dragon, he will have no choice but to answer. They are prideful by nature, & the dragon would be loathe to back down from such a challenge," Vrael answered quietly after waiting for a drunken reveler to move out of earshot.

"When do you plan on holding the summit, my boy?" Balgruuf requested of him.

"In three weeks time, on the 22nd of Frostfall."

"Ysgramor's balls, Vrael! You can't make all those trips in time! How will you get to Solitude, then to Windhelm, then to High Hrothgar all in three weeks?" Balgruuf hissed from behind his bushy blonde mustache.

"I have a new recruit in the Companions. I will send him to Windhelm to convince Ulfric to attend & I will send Aela the Huntress to Solitude. She has the farthest to travel, but she is swift & will make the journey faster than you or I could imagine. When the Imperial delegation comes through, just tag along with them. I gave instruction to my housecarl, an Orsimer named Ghorbash, to find the Blades & send them along for the summit as well. Please give them provisions & fresh horses, but see that they are well on their way before you come up the Seven Thousand Steps with the Imperial delegation. I have a feeling some unwanted guests will attempt to tag along," Vrael said with an audible growl.

"You believe that Tullius will bring the Thalmor with him?" Balgruuf asked incredulously.

"I hope not. While there is definitely no love lost between the two of us, I do have some respect for the man. I hope he will prove my respect to be well placed," Vrael told Balgruuf as he took a large quaff from his mug of mead.

"Well, the hour grows late, & as young as my spirit may be, these old bones do require some rest. When will you leave for High Hrothgar, my friend?" Balgruuf queried as he stood & began making his way towards the door.

"Aela, myself, & the cub, Bjorn Frost-Claw will leave at first light. Vilkas will join the young blood for his first blooding. I'm leaving a little early myself because I believe a little meditation, reflection, & training is in order," Vrael chuckled with a wink. He clasped forearms with the Jarl & gave his farewell, "I shall see you in three weeks."

As he walked out of the Jorrvaskr, Balgruuf laughed over his shoulder, "This plan of yours is still mad, Iron-Heart."

…

Aela, Vilkas, & Bjorn stood in the main hall of Jorrvaskr in front of their Harbinger, just before first light.

"Now Bjorn, even though this is your blooding ceremony, listen to Vilkas' advice. There will be plenty of bandits for the two of you to slay along the way. When you go before Ulfric, let Vilkas do the talking. I need someone with a level head to convince Ulfric to attend. Windhelm is a city full of assholes, all looking to make a name for themselves. They won't think twice about challenging the newest recruit of the Companions so they can feel more important," Vrael told the young warrior as he laid his hand on the steel plate pauldron of Bjorn's armor.

"What if we run into a dragon? I'm no coward, but a dragon is nothing to thumb your nose at, Dragonborn," he said with doubt in his voice.

"Just follow Vilkas' lead. He has slain many a dragon with me & knows how to bring one down. And do not be ashamed to admit that you feel fear. A warrior who does not feel fear is a warrior who does not live long. True courage is being scared shitless, but drawing your blade anyway."

Vrael saw the young werebear take a deep breath & square his shoulders before picking up his axe. The Dragonborn turned to the two elder Circle members & told them, "Be swift. We do not have much time. They must attend. Ulfric will attend out of pure respect for the Greybeards, but Aela, you will have a difficult time convincing Tullius. If you have to, talk to Legate Rikke. She is a true Nord, & will do her best to help make Tullius attend. Aela, I want you to unleash the wolf. You were the swiftest among all of us, & I need you to be faster than you ever have been before. Vilkas, you & Bjorn stick to the roads. You will have to pass by Valtheim Towers & they always have a bandit clan squatting in them, so be careful."

"We will not fail you, Harbinger. I will look after the cub & report whether he acquits himself well or not," Vilkas remarked as the three emissaries began walking out of the great mead hall. Clapping his large hand on Bjorn's shoulder, Vilkas & the cub walked out.

Aela went to follow, but Vrael called out, "Aela, wait just a moment."

An auburn eyebrow was arched over that bright green eye of hers as she turned to the Dragonborn & asked, "Yes, Harbinger?"

Fidgeting nervously, Vrael he blurted out, "I have a message for Jarl Elisif. I would like you to tell it to her so that only she can hear."

Aela could not help but smile at Vrael's ineptitude when it came to matters of the heart. "What message should I give to the young & beautiful, Jarl Elisif the Fair?"

Blushing madly, Vrael quietly recited, "Tell her that I hope to see her at the peace summit in High Hrothgar. Tell her… Tell her that I have not forgotten my reason to fight."

Smiling even more broadly she promised Vrael, "I shall ensure that she gets you message, my Harbinger. No if you will excuse me, I believe that we all have places to be & things to do. I shall see you at the peace summit."

"May your wolf be swift, Huntress," Vrael told her as she slung her bow around her shoulder.

Aela turned a sly grin upon him as she answered, "She always is," before leaving Jorrvaskr.

…

General Tullius marched up the steps leading into the main hall of the Blue Palace, with Legate Rikke following close behind him. He preferred to stay in Castle Dour, directing troop movements & issuing orders, but Elisif had requested his immediate presence for an emergency council. Though she was young & inexperienced, he knew Elisif would not call upon him in such a way if it were not important.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs he was greeted by the entirety of Solitude's court. Thanes Erikur & Bryling were present along with Sybille Stentor, Falk Firebeard, & Bolgeir Bearclaw. Many lesser nobles sat along the benches on the outer rim of the room. There was, however, one figure he did not recognize. A tall red haired woman stood near Elisif's throne. She was clad in rather revealing leather armor, & had grey war paint upon her face. A beautiful bow & a quiver full of arrows rested upon her back.

"Ah, General Tullius. I am so glad you could join us. Please let me introduce our guest. This is Aela the Huntress. She is one of the fabled Companions. She is here on a mission for Vrael Iron-Heart, the Dragonborn. He says that he has discovered a way to deal with the dragon menace once & for all.

Tullius had never cared for the Nord hero. He had too much autonomy & freedom. The incredible power he wielded would be useful in ending the Stormcloak Rebellion, but the man had flatly refused to accept Tullius' offer of an Imperial commission. Vrael had always stated that he was the protector of Skyrim, not the Empire & its interests. Sarcasm laced his voice as Tullius asked, "Has he now? Speaking hypothetically, just what exactly does this plan of his entail?"

"Vrael spoke with Jarl Balgruuf just four days ago, & the Jarl granted use of his palace, upon the condition that he could get you & Ulfric to agree to a cessation of hostilities," the Huntress said, with a completely straight face.

"You can't seriously be thinking what I think you are?" Tullius asked, incredulously.

"He plans on using Dragonsreach to capture a dragon & force the beast to help him find Alduin," Elisif explained.

"Jarl Elisif, Huntress Aela, please don't be offended when I say, that's the craziest fucking thing I've ever heard. There's no possible way that Balgruuf's palace can really hold a captured dragon. Olaf & Numinex is just a crazy old Nord legend," Tullius laughed hysterically.

Elisif looked to be getting angrier by the second, until she could no longer take the General's arrogance, & snapped, "General Tullius, please don't be offended when I say this, but haven't you Imperials grown tired of looking like absolute fools when you discount our legends & history?"

Tullius glared at Elisif for her impertinence before saying, "Even if I thought that your plan could possibly work, there is nothing to discuss as long as that traitor, Ulfric, still takes up arms against his rightful emperor. Besides, where would Iron-Heart even hold the summit?"

"The Dragonborn has convinced the Greybeards to hold the summit. High Hrothgar is neutral territory, & anyone with even an ounce of honor in their blood has some respect for the Greybeards," Aela said very pointedly.

"I will admit that the flying demons are getting to be a problem. But I wasn't sent to Skyrim to fight dragons. My job is to quell this rebellion, and I intend to do just that, dragons or no dragons. Besides my intelligence says that the Stormcloaks are suffering just as much as we are," Tullius said with a smirk at Aela.

"So that's what this has come to? You would see all of Skyrim suffer just because Ulfric's forces also suffer, instead of helping to stop the dragons?" Elisif asked, outrage causing her voice to rise.

"That's not what I mean, Elisif, & you know it," Tullius ground out at the young woman.

"General, the Empire has had quite a few victories over the Stormcloaks in the last few months. Is it not better to negotiate from a position of strength?" Aela prodded at the General.

Looking around at the faces of the court, Tullius had no option but concede that he had been outmaneuvered by Elisif & the female Companion. He could not refuse the Dragonborn's & Greybeard's request without appearing disrespectful & unwilling to compromise for the betterment of the people. Tullius finally sighed dejectedly, "Fair enough. We are driving the Stormcloaks back. That's what counts when you're trying to win a war with limited men & resources."

"So shall I tell the Dragonborn & the Greybeards that you will attend?" Aela inquired hopefully.

"Yes. Yes, fine. I will attend the peace summit at High Hrothgar. When will it be held?"

"The summit will convene on the 22nd of Frostfall," Aela answered.

"Very well. Jarl Elisif, I must take my leave. The journey to High Hrothgar will take a week or more. I must see to some last minute preparations. We shall leave at dawn two days from now," Tullius informed them as he turned to leave for Castle Dour.

Aela turned to Jarl Elisif & quietly intoned, "Jarl Elisif. A word in private if you please?"

Seeing the look upon the Huntress' face, Elisif quickly told her court, "We shall reconvene after noon to begin preparations for the peace summit."

Aela waited until everyone had left the hall, & Elisif's housecarl had moved to a respectable distance, before she whispered, "I have a message from Vrael, Lady Elisif."

"How is he? How does he fare?" Elisif asked with more emotion in her voice than she intended to reveal to the other woman.

"He fares well, though his responsibilities weigh heavily upon his shoulders. As they always have. He is still a stubborn Nord man & refuses to allow any weakness to be shown to most people," Aela chuckled ruefully.

_If only you had seen him a few days ago, when he practically broke down in front of me, you would not think so,_ Elisif thought sadly. Turning back to Aela, she asked the other woman, "What is his message?"

"Vrael wanted you to know that he has not forgotten his reason to fight," the Huntress recited to the girl.

Warmth spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as Elisif beamed brightly. Aela could not help but notice the young woman's reaction & smiled a little herself. She said to Elisif, "He is a man unlike any other, is he not?"

Instantly contrite, Elisif looked nervously at the imposing shield maiden in front of her & asked quietly, "You know him well?"

Aela did not miss the double meaning of Elisif's question, & she shook her head at the Jarl, "He gave me comfort & companionship at a period in my life when I desperately needed it. And yes, we were also lovers once upon a time. His feelings were merely the fiery lust of a young warrior. As he grew in strength & wisdom, so too did the distance between us, until we finally went our separate ways. My heart still belonged to another, while his had yet to be captured. Though I suspect this is no longer the case."

Elisif blushed bright red at Aela's discerning stare, & she quickly said, "We are close friends. I value his companionship, nothing more."

Smiling slyly, Aela leaned forward to whisper sensually into the girl's ear, "A shame really. He is a dragon in more places than just the battlefield, my dear."

Elisif's blush intensified to rival the brightness of the sun as she curtsied before the Huntress & bid her farewell, "I thank you for the message, Aela. Please give the Dragonborn my regards & tell him that I will be attending the peace council with General Tullius. Swift journey, Companion."

As Aela turned to leave, she looked back over her shoulder & said the young Jarl, "Vrael is a great man, & he deserves an even better woman. He deserves a woman like you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, Elisif."

…

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I know it's been a while since I updated. Work has been crazy & I've been fighting the flu. I know Ch.2 & Ch.3 are going to seem kind of boring but I promise Ch. 4 will have lots of blood & badassery. I want to thank you guys for your kind words. I'm glad that you are enjoying my story so far. Your reviews are my lifeblood. They sustain me. R&R


End file.
